


【良堂】小后妈和灰小伙 PWP（一发完）

by 沐泷 (Mulong)



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 双性, 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulong/pseuds/%E6%B2%90%E6%B3%B7
Summary: 【继子良x歹毒娇媚后妈堂】双性生子灰姑娘梗，脑洞来自【迪士尼后妈茶话会】





	【良堂】小后妈和灰小伙 PWP（一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER ID：沐泷

周家是附近十里八乡有名的大地主，周老爷有一独子名叫周九良，九岁的时候没了亲妈，转脸儿还不到一年，周老爷就不知道打哪儿娶了个妖妖悄悄的十五岁小媳妇儿回来。这小媳妇儿可不简单，长得是数一数二的俊俏，苹果脸儿，大眼睛水灵灵的，红嫩嫩的薄嘴唇儿弯起来一笑能把人的魂儿勾走。

身娇体软，腰细屁股大，一看就好生养。这不，周老爷把人娶进门儿没几天，就被小媳妇儿迷得五迷三道儿的，成天和这个心肝宝贝儿肉厮混在一起，连亲儿子都不要了。

小媳妇儿姓孟，听说原名叫个孟巧儿。周老爷年轻时读过几年书，平时好个附庸风雅，便给心爱的小妻子改了个兰芝玉树的新名字，叫孟鹤堂。

不过孟鹤堂可是对不起他这个名字，嫁过来不到一年，枕边风就吹得让周老爷愈发得嫌弃原配妻子留下的儿子。先是把家里的长工辞了，让周九良天天在家干粗活儿，什么喂猪拉磨都是他的，后来更是变本加厉，这后妈进门儿的第二年，就把继子赶到山沟沟里的一间破屋子里去过活了，只给扔了一床破被褥和两身儿旧衣裳。

他寻思着，周老爷岁数儿大了，只要把原配的儿子赶跑，再自己抓紧生个儿子，那这周家的家业就是自己的了！

小媳妇儿算盘打得叮当响，就是万万没想到周老爷这么不中用，把周九良赶跑了三五年，孟鹤堂也没怀上。更没想到的是，他最后竟然死在了孟鹤堂的肚皮上！当时给孟鹤堂吓的啊，两眼儿一翻也晕了过去，再醒过来，身边儿歪这一个皮肉松弛的死人，一摸身上都凉了！

兵荒马乱的办丧事，孟鹤堂从小媳妇儿变成了小寡妇，他也不敢把周九良找回来，于是周老爷临了连个打幡儿的亲儿子都没有，就被他一把火烧成了灰。

新上任的小寡妇抱着死老头子刚出炉的骨灰，一路哭哭啼啼的回了家，他不是哭周老爷，他是在哭他自己，哭着哭着就差点要笑出声儿。当初那点儿害怕劲儿一过去，孟鹤堂眼珠子咕噜噜一转，他想明白了，没儿子就没儿子吧，他自个儿守着周家的家产，也够他这一辈子吃穿不愁了。

 

日子安安稳稳的过了一年多，有一天，孟鹤堂正在院子里晾衣裳，那是他新在县城的绸缎铺子里裁的布，做的新抹胸。天蓝色的，绸缎光面儿，瞧着就漂亮，做好了他刚上身儿穿了头一遭儿，正心爱着呢。洗好了刚往绳子上搭，不知道从哪儿刮来一阵儿邪风，就把这又轻又薄的抹胸吹走了。

周九良走在家门口的土路上，就被一件儿轻薄的小布料糊住了脸，他一把抓下来，也瞧不出是个什么东西，不过抬眼就看见他的小继母从大门里着急火燎的跑出来。他如今已经是个高大的壮汉子了，不再是小时候被欺负都不出声儿的模样。当初他被扔进山里，被个好心的猎户捡回去收了徒，学了一身打猎的本事，一身肌肉结实虬结，被晒成古铜色的皮肤上布满了汗珠。

他就这么站着，手里还抓着那件儿抹胸，孟鹤堂脸腾的就红了，他没认出来这是当年被他百般欺凌的继子，还当是个路过的猎户。

这般壮实的年轻汉子，还正好捡到了他的抹胸，这莫不是老天爷送给他的男人？

到底是尝过人事的身子，虽说周老爷本身不行，不过孟鹤堂自己是个容易得趣儿的体质。自从周老爷死了之后他就守身如玉的，这旷了有一年多了，难怪他瞧见个顺眼的就心里痒痒。

 

“诶！你快还给我！”孟鹤堂瞪着一双漂亮的大眼睛凶巴巴地对周九良说，可是那话里的尾音儿都透着勾搭人的甜味儿。

他没认出来周九良，周九良可认出来他了。

他的小继母还是一如既往的骚。

他还小的时候就见过这妖妖娆娆的小妖精是怎么把他爹迷得五迷三道儿的，这俩人在家里从不顾及，有时候当着他的面儿都能搂抱在一起亲嘴儿，更别说夜里那咯吱作响的床声，和那一声声掐着嗓子的娇喘和呻吟。

“你说是你的就是你的了？”周九良黝黑粗糙的大手抓着那细软滑溜的布料，故意凑到鼻尖深深的闻了一下，“是你身上的味儿吗？”

他眼里带着钩子，勾得孟鹤堂下面儿都湿了，好个不要脸的臭男人。

“当然是我的，这是我家院子，从我家院子里飞出来的，不是我的难道还是你的？”孟鹤堂不甘示弱的反驳，双手叉腰一副小泼妇的样子，还故意挺起那鼓鼓囊囊的胸脯，胸前两个大奶子颤颤巍巍的晃动着。

“是吗？口说无凭，那我可得瞧瞧。”周九良继续故意说着，几步走近孟鹤堂。

孟鹤堂伸出一根手指勾住抹胸，“那你就进来好好儿瞧。”

那从眼角里飞出来的媚眼儿都浪的没边儿了。

周九良伸出舌头舔了一圈儿嘴唇，跟着孟鹤堂的力道走进了他阔别七年的家。

 

天蓝色的抹胸落在地上，一进屋孟鹤堂就勾着周九良的脖子和他亲的难舍难分，滑溜溜的小舌头主动伸进周九良嘴里，变着花样儿的舔他的口腔，嘬他的下唇，还吃他的口水。一双柔弱无骨的白嫩小手扯开周九良上身儿的粗布对襟褂子，露出结实的胸膛，小手贴在上面，仿佛被男人的热汗吸住了，轻柔的滑过周九良褐色的乳头。

他边亲边笑，拉着周九良手搂住自己腰，又带着他的另一只手伸进自己衣裳里。夏天的小褂侧面儿开口，略略蹭开两个盘口儿就能把手伸进去。周九良一把握住一只软乎乎的大奶子，那奶子大的他一只手都握不住。

“哎……啊……轻点儿……”孟鹤堂娇嗔的叫着，和当年深夜的声音一样，还是那样的又甜又妖。

周九良沉默地把他压进床里，一把扯开他的上衣，露出里面被扯松带子半挂在身上的橘红抹胸。热烈的橘红和雪白的酥胸半遮半掩，更加诱人。

孟鹤堂被他亲得气喘吁吁，两条腿儿夹着周九良精壮的腰身，翘着两只小脚儿蹬掉了那双绣着鸳鸯戏水的青色绣鞋，露出了里面花袜子。

“嗯……啊……冤家，轻点儿啊……”周九良凶狠的啃着孟鹤堂白嫩的脖子，在上面嘬出成片的红痕，孟鹤堂单手抱着他的后脑勺，另一只手托着一边儿的大奶子挺起胸，“你，呼……吸吸奶子……”

周九良从善如流地咬上了那颗殷红的已经硬成小块的乳头，抹胸被扯下来扔到床尾，孟鹤堂被他厚实的双唇夹住乳头重重一吸，爽的下身儿淫水横流，顿时就湿了一屁股。

“骚货，还没碰就已经湿透了。”周九良松开嘴，伸手一探他下面，裤子上一滩水痕，已经湿得不能再湿了。

“嗯……啊……好人，你摸摸我……”孟鹤堂挺腰晃动，主动用下半身去磨蹭周九良的手。

他抬起臀部，自己褪下裤子，连里头的小裤也一起脱了个干净，整个人一丝不挂，光溜溜的躺在周九良的身下。

周九良的阴茎早就硬得发疼，这个骚货着实太骚，难怪他老子会死在他的肚皮上。

 

神秘的下身暴露在周九良的眼前，出了前端挺起的秀气玉茎，芳草萋萋间还有一个一张一合的红艳小口，边上两瓣蚌肉，正在轻微抽搐蠕动着。这小嘴像是饿了许久一般开合着，想要赶快吃进什么又粗又大的东西填满里面的空虚。小嘴周围亮晶晶的，还有一小股一小股的淫水不断地从里面冒出来，顺着臀缝流到后面。

孟鹤堂见他不动，自己等不及了便主动去扒他的裤子，黑色的布裤一拉下来，硕大的黑紫色阴茎就弹出来打在孟鹤堂的手上。白嫩的小手立刻抓住了那粗大的棒子，主动地上下撸动起来。

周九良年轻气盛没有经验，很快就被他摸得从马眼里滴出液体来，孟鹤堂舔着嘴角把溢出来的液体又抹回到柱身上，借着润滑继续撸动，身下的小穴越发的空虚，边撸还边叫，“嗯……大鸡巴好大啊，又大又硬……”

眼神儿勾着周九良，然后推着周九良一挺身，把周九良推到躺在床上，他自己坐在周九良大腿上。他俯下身又和周九良接吻，唇舌相交摩擦的过程中吞吃着周九良口水。下半身不老实得用小穴上下磨蹭着周九良的阴茎，湿滑的淫水全都洒在了滚烫的柱身上。

“你要不要我？”孟鹤堂和周九良嘴贴着嘴，小穴贴着阴茎，盯着周九良的眼睛里冒着光。

“那得看你敢不敢要我？”周九良笑着反问，挺腰快速地擦着孟鹤堂的小穴动了几下。

“啊……！”孟鹤堂被他弄得尖叫，还没插入就这么刺激，孟鹤堂撑着他的胸口直起身来，“我有什么不敢要的？”说罢便抬起白花花的大屁股，一手扶起周九良硬邦邦的阴茎，对准自己的小穴直接坐了下去。

 

“啊——嗯……”

他坐下去的瞬间，周九良坏心的同时一挺腰，直接连根没入送到了最深处。

 

孟鹤堂爽的头皮发麻，他双手撑在周九良的胸口上，一边大声浪叫一边扭动着屁股，上下起伏上胸前的大奶子也跟着来回晃动，几乎形成了晃眼的白嫩肉浪。

他的声音不再是周九良从前听过的那种矫揉造作的娇吟，而是不受控制的喘息与尖叫。

年轻人身体健壮，孟鹤堂自己动了一阵儿便没了力气，把自己累得香汗淋漓，他平日里大门不出二门不迈，唯一的剧烈运动怕不就是着床上的事儿了，可也有一年多没来过，总之是体力不支。

他瘫软在周九良的身上喘着气，小穴还夹着周九良大鸡巴，“好人，你动一动。”

他放软了声音求着周九良动一动，周九良挺腰抽动几下，然后扣住他的细腰把他按在自己身上，轻声问道，“你知道我是谁吗？”

孟鹤堂双眼迷离，肉呼呼的玉臂勾着周九良的脖子和他脸贴着脸，“你是谁？”

周九良冷笑一声，在他耳边说，“我是周九良。”

 

“什，什么？！”孟鹤堂吓得要蹦起来，却被周九良按住了动弹不得，他吓得冷汗都冒出来了。

怎么会这样？！

怎么会是周九良！

他第一次想偷个汉子解解馋竟然偷到了冤家死鬼继子身上。

孟鹤堂瞪大的眼睛盯着周九良，他害怕了，身下的小穴还紧紧地夹着周九良的鸡巴。他挣扎着想跑，周九良却不给他任何机会，翻身把他压在身下，接着挺腰快速抽动起来。

“别跑啊小妈，”周九良一边操他一边坏笑道，“你把我扔进山里这么多年，还把我爹累死了，难道不应该补偿我吗？”

孟鹤堂被他吓得直哭，又禁不住爽的唉唉叫唤，他怕死了，谁能想到原本已经死了的周九良竟然还能活着从山里爬出来，还被他自己勾上了床。

他抽抽搭搭地哭着，“你，你想怎么样……”

周九良俯身舔掉他的眼泪，下身大力插进孟鹤堂的最深处，“就这样。”

孟鹤堂被他顶得整个人向后仰去，被操到花心最深处让他直接射了出来，白浊射在周九良的腹肌上，淫糜地滴落在孟鹤堂的小腹上。

周九良沾了点白浊在他柔软的肚皮上画圈圈，一下接一下地操这最深处的那一点，“你给我生个娃。”

孟鹤堂被他又哭又叫，口水控制不住地从嘴角流出来，“生，给你生娃，生几个都行……啊……冤家……你要操死我了……”

“这可是你说的。”周九良握着他的奶子大力揉捏，捏得娇嫩的皮肤一片粉红，他俯身咬住奶头使劲儿嘬了一口，含含糊糊地道，“这么大，这里头有奶吗？”

“嗯……嗯……有……”孟鹤堂已经爽的甚至不清了，夹着周九良腰的两条腿早就架不住了，被周九良并在一起扛在肩上，爽的脚尖儿绷直，圆润的脚趾蜷着，脚背上的青紫色血管都绷了起来，“生了娃就有了……”

“是吗？”周九良又捏了几把，便松开手又大开大合地操了起来，“那就赶快生！我要喝奶！”

“啊……生……啊……”孟鹤堂的脑袋在绣花的枕头上乱晃，乌黑的头发散乱的黏在汗湿的额头上，打着卷贴在他的脸蛋儿上。他脸颊绯红，双目迷离，眼角含春，嘴角香舌半吐诱惑着周九良去吃。

“唔……”唇齿交缠，孟鹤堂抱住周九良的脖子，他爽得头皮发麻，周九良也忍不住粗喘出声，最终在抽插几十下之后射进了最深处。

 

只有一次当然是不够的，周九良的常年习武，体力比他那死鬼老爹可好多了。整整一个下午，把他的歹毒又娇媚的小后妈操的哭爹喊娘，最后被射了一肚子他的种。

老头子不中用，这么大的肉屁股都怀不上，周九良可是能耐的不得了，不出俩月，孟鹤堂早晨起床就开始恶心想吐，叫来大夫一瞧，已经怀孕一个多月了。

从此之后，周家独子周九良回归，孟鹤堂也就成了他的媳妇儿。

没人敢说闲话儿，孟鹤堂也从周九良的小后妈，摇身一变成了他的童养媳，中间儿这么多年他不在家是上外地习武去了，孟鹤堂成了他的小寡妇却不离不弃，好一个忠贞小媳妇儿。

 

要说周九良是挺能耐，回来之后就三年抱俩，五年生仨，孟鹤堂的胸前这对大奶子里的奶水就没断过，不过奶水是进了孩子们的肚子里，还是周九良的肚子里，那可就没人知道了。

**Author's Note:**

> https://afdian.net/@mulong  
> ↑爱发电，可以获取我的全部文档下载版


End file.
